Thick and Thin
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Rachel Berry enjoyed all the happiness around her for as long as possible after her ordeal. Several years later, there's a reason for Rachel to be haunted and traumatized. Sequel to Her Protector. Please R&R Thank You :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I update quickly! As everyone wished, here is my sequel to "Her Protector" :)**

* * *

**Thick and Thin: **Rachel Berry enjoyed all the happiness around her for as long as possible after her ordeal. Several years later, there's a reason for Rachel to be haunted and traumatized. Sequel to Her Protector.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel Barbara Berry looked at a photo album of her life. She felt truly thankful that things became her way. She remembers the day like it was yesterday. Her heart dropped when they said her rapist and abuser Brody Weston is sentenced to jail for twenty years. After that, she became happy again, had less nightmares, and got through school. She studied vocal lessons and music arts at Ohio State. She's now a vocal teacher at Eleanor High School. She couldn't believe how things have changed.

Over the past years, Rachel married Finn Hudson. She became Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson. She had full support, especially from her fathers. Finn Hudson graduated at a community college and took over the Glee club at McKinley High. He remembered how much fun he had teaching the kids and how amazing it was to inspire them. Three years ago-they welcomed a beautiful healthy baby girl named Alexis Barbara Berry Hudson. She learned to sing before she could walk and talk. She has her mother's nose and her fair skin.. She's their pride and joy.

Rachel looked at one recent photo of her and Finn. It was the day that Brody was found guilty. She looked at the date.

**July 19th, 2013**

She isn't sure why she's been thinking of Brody a lot lately. She doesn't tell Finn that she has but she feels a strange feeling in her stomach. She decided she would stop seeing a therapist and promised her husband she would always talk to him. But right now, she just can't.

She looked up at her door when she heard a knock. "Alexis is asleep. She thinks there are monsters in her room." Finn laughed sweetly. He sits next to her on their king size bed. "What are we doing?"

"I'm looking at photos. Do you remember how happy we were here?" Rachel asked smiling.

Finn wraps his arms around her. "Of course I do. I remember your tears of joy." He poked her nose gently. Rachel giggled.

"I didn't think I would win, you know?" Rachel began. "My life has changed for good because I won the trial." Finn nods listening to every word his wife was saying. "But you know? Sometimes I..." She blinks for a few seconds and shook her head. "Just forget it."

"No." Finn argued. "You promised me you would talk to me every time you feel down. I know you, baby. What's the matter?"

Rachel continued to shake her head. "I can't talk to you about this. I just can't."

"Baby? What's getting you so upset? Please? I'm your husband..." He saw Rachel wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"Forget this. Can we please go to sleep? Please?" Rachel begged. Finn sighs and sees Rachel putting the album away and lying down, not facing him.

He raises an eyebrow being fully concerned of his wife. He hasn't seen Rachel being like this in a long time. Why now? He sighed. He stroked his wife's arm and whispered a 'Goodnight, I love you' but she didn't respond.

He hated seeing her like this...so upset all over again.

As for Rachel, she counted in her mind. That picture was taking in 2013...she counted and counted. She whispered quietly, nineteen, and twenty...

She slowly let fresh tears stream down her face.

She couldn't believe it.

Twenty years later... Twenty years of happiness in her life and now it's all over. She knew exactly what that meant. She knew that someday they would release Brody Weston out of prison.

* * *

**Please don't forget to read and leave me many reviews. Thank you! :) Sorry it's a little short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2;**

Finn woke up the next morning only to hear his wife crying. "Baby?" He asked gently approaching her.

He saw her shake her head and wipe her tears. "What's the matter?"

"Please not right now. Please no." Rachel begged.

"Remember how you promised me that you would stop seeing a therapist if you talk to me about everything. Do you remember that?" Finn asked.

"I'll talk to you later." Rachel argued.

She had a horrible headache from thinking way too much. She couldn't even sleep knowing the fact that her rapist and abuser could be release any day now. "Babe, really? I know you won't talk to me later. You'll forget. I'm worried about you."

"Stop worrying. I'm totally fine." She lied. "I'm going to check up on our precious daughter." She wiped all her tears away and took a deep breath. She had to stop crying.

She had to stay strong for her beautiful baby girl. She walks in her daughter's pink Princess room. Alexis grew out fo her crib and recently got her toddler bed. "Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl said with a huge smile and clapped her hands.

"Hi, precious. How's mommy's little star?" Rachel asked carrying her. Alexis giggles. "Any nightmares?"

"No. I sleep good." Alexis giggles. "Mommy, you sing?" Alexis asked.

Rachel sat on her daughter's bed with Alexis on her lap. Every Morning would be a routine. Rachel would sing to her little girl.

_**You are my sunshine,**_

_**My only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy**_

_**When skies are gray**_

_**You never know dear**_

_**How much I love you,**_

_**so please don't take my sunshine away.**_

Alexis cheered for her mother. "You are my sunshine, baby girl." Rachel kisses her daughter. They both look up after Finn clears his throat. "Daddy!" Alexis ran to her father and hugs him. "Mommy sing." Alexis said.

"OH, yeah? Doesn't mommy have a beautiful voice?" Finn asked smiling at the two most important people in his life.

"I sing too!" Alexis cried.

"You will be a fantastic singer, munchkin." Finn tickles Alexis. "Come on, precious. Let's go brush our teethes." Rachel said taking Alexis from Finn.

Finn sighed. He never likes it when his own wife avoids him.

* * *

He was in need of an emergency contact. He couldn't take this anymore. Rachel won't talk to him but will she talk to anyone else? He calls Quinn Fabray Puckerman, one of their greatest friends who's been there for them through the good and the bad. Quinn graduated from Yale and became a successful lawyer. She married Puck two years after she graduated. "Quinn? I'm extremely worried about my wife. I know you guys have been best of friends and she could use a female friend to talk too." Finn said to Quinn when she came over.

Quinn nods. She's always been there for Rachel. Rachel can talk to Quinn about anything. They'll laugh and cry over stupid jokes and eat a carton of ice cream. "Where is she?"

"In the playroom playing with my little munchkin." Finn told Quinn. Quinn nods and hugs Finn then heads over to the playroom.

"Aunti Quinny!" Alexis said getting excited. Quinn walks over to hug the little girl. "Oh! Look at you! You have gold stars on your shirt." Quinn said as she carried Alexis. "You're getting so big!"

"I mommy and daddy big girl!" Alexis said cheerfully.

"Yes, you are." Quinn smiles.

Quinn saw Rachel standing up. "Um, precious? Why don't you go find daddy and play airplane with him for a while?" Rachel asked. Alexis jumped out of Quinn's arms and ran out of her room.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn said smiling. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. I've been very busy." SHe starts apologizing. "But you can always talk to me."

Rachel raises her arms up with frustration. "He told you?!" She shouted.

"Of course he told me, honey. He's extremely worried about you." Quinn said.

"He's not suppose to tell anyone!" Rachel continued shouting.

"Lower your voice, Rachel. You don't want to scare your three-year old!" Quinn tried calming down her friend.

Rachel crossed her arms with an attitude. "It's not of you're business!"

"Honey? Please talk to me. I understand..."

"No, you don't! No one does!" Rachel avoids eye contact with Quinn.

"Try me. I'm all ears." Quinn says/

"I promise I'll talk to Finn, okay?! He's the one who should know first!"

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Quinn asked.

"Because I'm not ready to talk about it!"

Quinn nods. "Okay...then I guess this conversation is over. I love you, Rachel. If you need me, you know where to find me." She said walking off with an attitude. Rachel rolled her eyes. No one understands her right now.

No one  
_

* * *

The Puckermans offered to watch Alexis while Finn and Rachel would have a one on one talk. They were eating dinner quietly. "You didn't have to call Quinn." Rachel said.

"I heard you. You were shouting. Is everything okay, baby?"Finn asked.

"I want to tell you but you'll get angry." Rachel said playing with her food.

"I could never be angry with you." Finn said placing a hand on her arm. "Please, I'm dying here okay? If you're hurting, I want to know."

_Here comes nothing. _Rachel thought to herself. _I have everything I need. I have a husband and a beautiful daughter. I don't need this right now. I don't need to explain to my daughter what has happened to me in the past. I'm scared now that it might happen to her. _"Baby?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk to you!" Rachel cried. "I'm sorry if I'm acting like a little child! It's just I'm scared...I'm scared all over again. No one realized but me that it's been twenty years. Twenty years of happiness, twenty years of smiles and laughter, twenty years of beautiful memories, and now those twenty years are gone! I can't have happiness anymore, I can't!"

"What?" Finn asked not understands

"I've been so happy that even YOU FOROT!" Rachel shouted.

"Babe? If you slow down and take a deep breath..."

Rachel stood up with anger. "Don't tell me to slow down! How could you?!" She continued shouting. "I have every right to be this way! All because it's been twenty years...and now his sentence is over. He's out of prison!" She's never yelled like this and this terrified Finn. He saw her collapse on the floor and sobbed. Finn ran over to comfort her with his huge big arms.

He started singing their wedding song Its Your Song by Elton John.

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

The song has always made her happy but this time she was in an emotional wreck.

He hated himself for not even release the years of how long it's been.

* * *

Right now I don't really like what the writers r doing to Quinn but I'm putting her as a lawyer like she wanted to be (?)

I don't know who sings You Are My Sunshine but It's Your Song is sung by Elton John

I won't always make Rachel like this but it's a start! Please read and review thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her nightmares have been haunting her again. Her husband has been holding her every night, all night just like he did nineteen years ago. Her daughter cries because she hates seeing her mother being so upset. Her students noticed their teacher hasn't been focusing or on the right track. Her school asked if she would like to stay home for the next couple of days but she has refused.

Her nightmare began when her lawyer contacted her a few weekends ago that Brody is no longer behind bars. Finn took several days off so he could stay home with her. He stayed on the couch the whole morning watching Barbara Streisand musicals and Rachel turned it off. The public schools had the day off.

"Finn? Can someone watch Alexis today?" Rachel asked in a low quiet voice.

"Umm..I can try to ask Puck?" Finn suggested.

Rachel shook her head. "No. I haven't spoken to Quinn after our argument. I think she hates me."

"What? No, no..Of course she doesn't hate you. They're all your friends."

"But we had a horrible argument..."

"Rachel? Stop." Finn said. "Rachel? Look at me." Finn said waiting patiently for Rachel to look up at him. "No one hates you. She understands why you were like that. Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and everyone else will always be there for you. You know that.' He lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Okay." She slowly nods. "I want someone to watch Alexis today because I hate being weak around her. I hate seeing her cry because of me."

"I'll call the daycare and let them know that Noah Puckerman's picking up our daughter." Finn said kissing Rachel. He left her side to make a quick phone call.

As Finn made the quick call he kept watching Rachel staring straight with a blank face. Finn knew this wasn't good.

* * *

Finn guessed Rachel wasn't in the mood in cooking so he decided to cook lunch just for them two. He observed Rachel every move she made. It was like he was watching the nineteen year old self again but in a thirty-eight year old body.

"Finn? I'm scared." Rachel spoke. Finn looks up and begins listening to every word he says. "I don't think twenty years was enough? He could be out there doing it to any other woman or young girls. He could be out there-anywhere. It isn't fair. I want him killed for what he did to me."

"I don't want him anywhere near me or my beautiful baby. I don't want him hurting her!"

"He's not going to come anywhere near you. He's not going to hurt Alexis. "

"Why do I have a bad feeling that he will? He'll find out about Alexis..And then my world will start to fall apart."

"Your world is not falling apart, babe. No. Not at all. He doesn't know anything about us. He doesn't even know what happened five years ago!" Finn convinces her.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I wish he died. He doesn't deserve to live. He shouldn't be alive. He will hurt someone else, just like he hurt me. I don't wish that for anyone."

"And you know what? I look at all my female students...that they're all really lucky but now I'm scared for them. I'm paranoid. I can't.. and when Alexis cries because of me just breaks my heart. I'm trying to stay strong but you know, I'm really weak."

"Rachel, no..." Finn said walking over to approach her but she stood up. "I force a smile for you and our baby girl. Sometimes I don't want to smile..."

"Rachel?" Finn said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are not weak. You have strong confident. You are Alexis's hero in her eyes. You are everything. Sometimes it pains me to see the nineteen year old you again...but I know it's only because of what's happening now. I promise you that he won't find where you are. He won't find out that you're living here, you're teaching, and that you're a mother to our precious little munchkin. Can you believe me?"

Rachel looks away. "Baby? I'm protecting you, remember?"

"You are a wonderful protector...but I can't believe you." With that she walked away leaving a concerned husband behind.

* * *

Sorry I've been having writer's block but I'm pretty sure I kno where this is going

Please continue to read n review Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Finn stared at his sleeping beauty. She needed sleep. He could tell she was so exhausted from all the crying and thinking. He strokes her arm gently as she lets out a light snore. He then came out of his room and walked downstairs when he heard the doorbell ringing. He smiled at his friend who was carrying his baby.

He held out his arms to carry her. "How was my little munchkin?"

"Not so bad." Puck responds. "She threw a little diva fit. She didn't want to share anything with our son." He laughs referring to his and four year old son.

"Well Alexis is like that most of the time." Finn laughs stroking his daughter's back. "Thank you for watching her."

Puck nods. "No, problem." HE smiles. "How's Berry?'

"Not so well. She's sleeping right now. She has so many emotions inside of her. She told me how she strongly feels. I hate seeing the nineteen year-old her."

Puck sighs. "Hang in there, man. If you need us, Quinn is always there." Finn noticed the look on Puck's face. "Puck? You alright?"

"I should tell you...but I don't want to freak you out." Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell me." Finn said.

"You know? When I picked up Alexis, there was a guy eyeing her while they were playing outside in the playground. He looked really strange. He had a lot of facial hair, he looks like a freaking caveman and I don't know..it was weird man." Puck confesses.

"He was staring at Alexis?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, like he knew her or something." Puck sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"I understand. Thank you." Finn said. The two guys exchanged hugs. Finn went upstairs to tuck his little girl in bed.

_Facial hair and looks like a caveman...why would he be staring at my daughter? _Finn couldn't sleep at night.

* * *

He was still up. It was seven-thirty on a Saturday morning. What Puck told him made him think all night. He kept asking himself if he should let his wife know. He was surprised that Rachel didn't wake up from any nightmare...until now. She woke up terrified, breathing heavily, and held her hand on her chest. "What's wrong? Baby, are you alright?"

"I-I...it was only a nightmare." Rachel said crying onto her husband's chest.

"Shh..shh." He said stroking her back. "It was only a nightmare. Baby? I'm proud you got a full night of sleep."

"No...no. You don't understand, I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. My nightmare wouldn't let me. It was so, so, so horrible."

"Shh...baby. Shh. I'm here now." Finn said kissing her. "I'm here."

Rachel took deep breaths. "How late did Alexis come home?"

"Not too late. Puck took her home." Finn smiles. "He reported she had a little diva fit with Nathan." Finn laughs. Nathan is Quinn and Puck's son.

"It's a boys phase, silly." Rachel wipes her eyes and giggles. "You're going to want to wish she'll always be like this."

"Alexis won't date! Daddy won't let her." Finn laughs.

"Finn..stop." Rachel cried. "You know I hate to laugh after a nightmare I had."

Finn sighs. He then remembers what Puck told him last night. "Baby? I should probably tell you..."

"Tell me what, honey?" Rachel asked.

"Puck yesterday said he saw a weird looking strange man eyeing at Alexis while they were at the playground. He had a lot of facial hair...he described him as a freaking caveman."

"What?" Rachel asked concerned. "Why would a strange man stare at our daughter?"

"I'm not sure, baby." Finn kisses her. "But we're going to have to keep an eye out."

Rachel nods and snuggles close with her husband. "I'll keep an eye open when I pick our little star up."

"Please do. This does sound a little strange." Finn said holding her tightly.

They snuggled all morning before they decided to get out of bed.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast Rachel suggested to go to the park with her family. It was such a beautiful day out. Finn carried Alexis on his back and she squealed as she saw the swings. The three of them went and swang Alexis really high as possible.

It always made Rachel smile whenever her daughter's happy. "Ice cream truck!" She squeals.

"Not before lunch, baby." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Oh, come on! Alexis can have a small vanilla scoop?" Finn suggests.

"I don't want her ruining her appetite before lunch." Rachel argued.

Alexis suddenly makes a sad puppy face. "Please? I eat lunch too!"

Rachel sighs. "Okay..this can only happen once." Rachel finally agreed. Finn carried her out of the baby swing and they walked over to the ice cream truck. They ordered a small Vanilla ice cream cone for their daughter.

Alexis continued to have a huge smile on her face. They sat down on the bench. Alexis gave some ice cream to her father and Rachel shook her head. She never enjoyed her family eating desserts before any meal but today was a big treat. "Mommy! I go to the potty!"

"My little star has to potty? Okay, then. Give daddy your ice cream so he can hold it." Rachel said carrying her daughter. "Daddy! No eat!" Finn laughs and watches his girls leave.

They head to the bathroom which took them a few minutes since they had to wait in line. When they were finally done, Rachel held Alexis's hand and skipped. They suddenly were stopped by a strange looking man.

He smiles strangely at them. "Cute little girl." The voice sounded too raspy. Alexis hid behind her mother's leg.

"She's precious." He smiles. Rachel stared at him, trying to see why this was all strange to her. "Thank you." Rachel thanks her and tries to walk away but was being stopped.

"You're quite a good looking woman yourself." The guy smirks at her. Rachel forced a smile. "Thanks but I'm married."

"Oh, to who?" He asked.

"Look, thank you for all the compliments, but I don't feel comfortable." Rachel carried her daughter and rushed to her husband. "We need to leave." She said.

"What? What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Leave now!" Rachel cried. They grabbed everything and immediately left the park. Finn noticed in the car ride that Rachel kept silent and was shaking the whole time.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please continue to read and review!**

**Reviews, reviews, please and thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Everything was confusing for Rachel. Every day she carefully looked around when she picked up her daughter from daycare. She would have nightmares but she was thankful that they didn't happen constantly. She never bought it up to her husband or he never bought it up to her. Luckily, she hasn't seen that strange looking caveman.

But for Rachel she always kept thinking about how strange he was. She shrugged it off for a month and a half until now. "Finn? I need to tell you something." Rachel said after she refreshed herself from doing her night time routine. She watched her husband get comfortable on their king size bed. "IT's important."

Finn stretches his arms. "I'm listening."

"That day in the park, I rushed out because I was scared, and he complimented me...and Alexis." Rachel began. "It was just strange. He had a raspy voice and a lot of facial hair. I think that's the same guy when you told me about what Puck said."

"Baby? Why are you telling me this now?" Finn asked. Rachel sat on bed and Finn rubs her back.

"I didn't want to worry you. It was bothering me all this time. Please, don't be mad at me." She looked down.

Finn shook his head. "I could never be mad at you."

"I shrug it off because the more I think of it, the more it could be him, and I don't want it to be." Rachel said. "I know the reason why I couldn't recognize his face is because it's been so long. I can't even recognize his voice. I don't to think that I bumped into him."

He continued rubbing Rachel's back knowing she was getting all worked up. "Oh, baby." He pulls her closer to him. Rachel rests her head on his shoulders. "You haven't seen him at all after that day?"

"No. I hope I never do...he told me I'm a quite good looking woman. I said I was married... I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry I hid this from you!" He could hear it in her voice that she's getting choked up.

Finn sighs and hugs her tighter. "Sh...baby? Sh...If you ever see him again, you know to tell me, and you know you have a full support. Ssh..I want you to get a good night rest, okay?"

"Yes.." Rachel said wiping tears. "Sorry for crying."

"Don't be. I love you." They share a passionate kiss. "Hold me? Please?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, baby." They both lay down and Finn held her, never letting go.

* * *

She had a long day at work. She had to run some errands at the groceries for dinner tonight. She couldn't wait to go home and relax.

But someone was stopping her. "We meet again." The guy says the minute Rachel stepped out of the grocery store. Rachel took a good look at him and realizes it was the same guy from the park.

Rachel quickly walks fast to the parking lot and into the car. "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. Excuse me, I'd like to go home now."

The guy held her arm gently before Rachel could even set her car up. "Let go of me..."

"I can't believe you forgot. I can't believe you forgot after all these years...I can't believe you forgot about NYADA, where all the magic happened." The guy smiled evilly.

She started shaking. Her heart started pounding so hard that anyone can see it beating through her shirt. She then remembered the conversation she had with her husband.

"Br-br-broo-" She stuttered. She hates herself for being right. She hated that this would happen.

Brody Weston laughs. "You can't 'even say my name."

She quickly turns around to open her car but he grabs her arm. "Please-please let g-o of me." She pleaded.

"You know I was the one for you. That little girl could be ours. Your husband is no good of a father."

She never stopped shaking and her heart continued pounding. "Br-Bro-Brooo-please!"

"Fine!" He whispers. "Only because we're in public...but this isn't over!" He said walking away leaving a frightened Rachel behind.

.

* * *

For Rachel got into her car and drove quickly as possible.

There were so many thoughts in Rachel's mind_. How did he find me? What is he even doing here in Lima?_She shook her head and finally stepped in her house. Her sweet little girl hugged her with arms wide open. "Mommy! I was good girl today!"

Rachel smiles and carries her. "That's so great to hear, baby."

"Daddy made me Grilled Cheesus!" Alexis says. Rachel giggled knowing that's how Finn always called it after their Junior year of high school. Finn finally came and greeted her. "Hi, babe. We missed you." He kisses Rachel. Alexis makes a face. "Kiss yucky!"

They both laughed or Rachel tried to laugh. "Alexis? How about you go finish you're Grilled Cheesus and then you can have a snack." Finn said.

Alexis jumped out of her mother's arm and ran to her little pink kiddy table in the kitchen. Rachel hugs her husband so tightly. "You okay, baby? You seem intense."

"F-fine." She stuttered.

Finn gave her a concerned look. She looked pale and terrified. She knew she was shaking and he could see her heart pounding. "Rachel Hudson? You're not fine. You look like as if you seen a ghost. Talk to me, baby."

Rachel looked down and kept shaking her head. "Baby? Did something happen?"

He started being very observant. She was shaking her head violently. "Please talk to me." He noticed her

"N-Noo ,no-no...I ca-nn-..." It was never a good sign when Rachel started to stutter. "Can't what baby?" He asked gently.

She hugs him once more. He could feel her body shaking but she wasn't crying. He carried her small body and laid her down on the couch. He pulled a blanket on her. "Baby? We're going to need to talk about this, no matter what."

"D-on-don't wa-waa ta-taalk ab-o-about i-i-it." She stuttered. Finn closed his eyes and held her hand and started to sing which he knew would most likely calm her down.

_**I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you and all these little things.**_

He was still watching her. She pulled the blanket closer to her and covered her face. He knew that she began to silently cry.

* * *

**So sorry for bringing him back! And for the long waited update I'm having huge writer's block.**

**AU: I don't own the song Little Things it's from One Direction :)**  
**Don't stop reading!**  
**Please more reviews maybe and I'll continue? Thank you so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He called for help. He called all their good friends Puck, Mercedes, and Santana. Puck apologized that Quinn couldn't be there since she was working on a huge case. Rachel took three days off from work. She didn't want to get out of bed and still hasn't talked to Finn which wasn't a good sign.

The only thing that kept her going was Alexis. Finn made coffee for every one bright and early Saturday morning. "So what? She suddenly stopped talking?" Santana asked worriedly.

"To me at least. She talks to Alexis." Finn sighs.

"And you think something happened to her three days before?" Puck asked.

"Yes. She never told me." Finn let out a huge sigh of frustration. "She hasn't been to work."

Mercedes walks over and hugs Finn. She's and Sam reconnected over the years and found they're true love for one another. They married four years ago. "Oh, Finn. I'm so sorry. Poor Rachel."

"Thanks. I feel hopeless that I can't help her." Finn felt choked up. He tried to hold back his tears. Santana also hugs Finn.

"No one messes with my hot Jewish little Princess. No one." Puck felt his anger. He wanted to punch the wall or something, even him.

Finn rolls his eyes. "No jokes, please? I'm really not in the mood for anything." Finn said. Puck apologizes. Everyone stayed quiet when Rachel came down.

She took out a bowl and vegan soup soup out of her fridge. She heated it up and quickly walked up the stairs but she was stopped. "Hey, Rach." Mercedes broke the silence.

Rachel smiles and continues walking. "See what I mean?" Finn asked.

"I want to talk to Berry. Can I?" Puck asked waiting patiently for his friend's answer.

"You can try." Finn said.

Puck nods and leaves the room.

The girls comfort Finn and hug him. Not only did Rachel need someone, but Finn did as well.

* * *

Puck found Rachel in the movie room. She was watching Funny Girl. No matter how old that movie was, she never got tired of watching it. "Hey." He smiles.

Rachel gives a small smile while she eats her soup. "What are you watching?" Puck asked. She held out her DVD cover of Funny Girl.

"Figures." Puck laughs. "How's the soup?" Rachel just looked at him. "Smells yummy." He really tried to keep a conversation going.

He wanted so desperately for Rachel to speak to him. All the sudden Rachel stopped her DVD and puts it back in inside. "What happened?" He asked.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and grabs a magazine. Puck sighs. "So where's that little diva of yours?"

She glares at him and Puck laughs. Of course she knew he was joking. "Berry? Please say something. A Hi or Hello? Finn hates all this mute stuff."

He heard her clear her throat. "He does?" Rachel finally spoke to someone who isn't her daughter.

Puck smiles. "You spoke!"

"He hates it?" Rachel asked.

"Berry, of course he does. He's downstairs crying about it."

He watched her look away. "Noah? I wish Quinn was here. I need to talk to her."

"Why didn't you tell Finn?"

"Because I don't want him to worry about me." Rachel said. "I need to talk to Quinn! Noah, please!"

Puck shook his head. "Berry? I honestly wish Quinn could come by but her case is really huge today."

"I need to talk to her! Please, please, please! Noah?" She would never stop begging.

"Look, Berry...she can't escape from work. I'm sorry."

"I need Quinn! She's a lawyer! She's the only one that could help me! Please, please, please, please, please?" She continued begging. She knew she started to sound like a little child but she didn't care.

"I can't just ask her to leave her work." Puck felt horrible. "I'm sorry."

"Please-" She was in the verge of tears.

"I'll ask Quinn to come when she gets a chance too. Berry? This is serious isn't it?" Puck asked.

He saw her blink several times. "Just tell Quinn I need to speak to her. Please, please..." Puck has lost count of how many times she used the word 'Please' but he kept in mind to tell his wife about the chat he had with Rachel.

Puck nods and leaves Rachel alone.

* * *

He told Finn everything. They've all left afterword's. For the next few days Rachel decided to head back to work.

She still hasn't spoken to Finn. And when the weekend came along, Quinn finally got to see Rachel. "Thank God you're here!" Finn said hugging her.

"Puck told me. Where is she?" Quinn asked.

Finn took Quinn upstairs to their room. Rachel immediately ran up and hugs her good friend. Finn stared at his wife and then left them alone. It was a good thing that Alexis was in her room taking a nap. He didn't want her to interrupt the conversation.

They sat down together and Rachel took a deep breath. "Noah thinks I'm a big baby. I sounded like one the other day."

"Oh, no. Honey, you did not. We understand." Quinn says. "Now would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Quinn? He's back for me." Rachel spoke up. "But please! I don't want to recall what happened a couple of days ago. I can't. All I can say is that he's back for me."

"Him who?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looks down. "Please don't make me say his name."

"Oh my gosh! Hon, Brody?" Quinn wasn't stupid. "Honey!"

"Yes. He's back. I saw him twice."

"Rachel? You need to tell me everything so that I can help you. It's okay if you need time..." Quinn says. Rachel did. It took her so long to tell Quinn about everything that's happened. She felt good about herself when she was done. "So my husband saw him too?"

Rachel nods. " Yes."

"I'll see what I can do, honey." Quinn hugs her good friend. "But please continue to talk to your husband again. He's extremely worried about you."

"I'll try..but can you tell him for me? I really don't want to do this again." Rachel said. Quinn nods. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll try." Rachel said nodding. "Thank you Quinn so much for everything."

Quinn nods. "If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Quinn said rubbing her back.

Little did they know that Finn stood outside the room and listened to every word.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing and please more reviews! Thank you! :)  
Don't stop R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Days, weeks, and months have passed. Suddenly the school year was over. Rachel has openly spoken to Finn again after he confessed he heard every single word.

She was lucky enough that she didn't see Brody since then. The summertime has always been the Hudson's favorite season, especially Alexis. Rachel and Finn could say that their daughter is a water baby. She loves swimming in their baby pool, jumping on the sprinklers, and just being in the water out doors.

"I go swim?" Alexis asked as she ate her brownie.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's raining outside. You'll get sick."

"But I swim!" Alexis cries. Finn came downstairs and tickles his daughter. "Not today. I promise tomorrow that you can." He said.

Alexis crosses her arms and pouts. "Alexis? I know you don't like time-outs. I hate to send you to one." Rachel warns her daughter.

"Swim!" Alexis continued to beg.

"You know how daddy hates playing dress up?" Finn asked, in hopes that he would get his daughter to smile. "Well, I want to play dress up with you now." Rachel laughs and they both wait for Alexis to respond.

"Okay!" She hugs her father and runs to the play room. Rachel smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem. It really aches my heart when Alexis is pouty. I know we can't always spoil her-"

"I know. But she can't always get what she wants. We have to work on that this summer before she starts pre-school." Rachel warns him.

Finn nods. "You're right about that. I'm going to play dress up and be in a pretty pink dress." He laughs and kisses his wife.

* * *

That evening the Hudsons invited Leroy and Hiram Berry over for dinner. They're still going strong, happy, and healthy. Rachel feels so thankful that they've always been supportive.

Finn always updated them about Rachel when he knew Rachel never spoke to her dads about the Brody issue. Alexis was getting cranky and Finn took her upstairs to tuck her into bed. She gave sweet hugs and kisses to Rachel and her grandfathers.

This left Leroy and Hiram alone. They offered to help Rachel with the dishes. "Daddies? No! You don't need to help."

"We want to help." Hiram says smiling.

"Daddies? That's sweet but aren't you tired?" Rachel asked.

Hiram looked at his only daughter. "Darling we're perfectly fine." He says hugging her. "Now tell us, how are you really?" He suddenly asked.

The Berries observed their daughter. She stopped doing what she was doing and stared at them. "What do you mean?"

"You have a wonderful husband who loves and cares for you. Finn loves you so much that he wanted us to know." Leroy began.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't understand. There is nothing you two need to know about."

"Precious, darling? We know everything. We know that Brody's released, that he's here somewhere in Lima, and that you had an interaction with him twice in a row. This caused you not to speak to Finn." Hiram said.

Her father's both clear their throats. "We didn't know rather or not to find you a new lawyer and new therapist since they both retired. We both know that you're a grown woman who can make her own choices." Hiram paused. "Darling? Why didn't you tell us you started having nightmares a while back?"

It was suddenly quiet between the three of them. Rachel sat down on the chair. "I'm fine. I only saw him twice and my nightmares are slowly fading away. I have Finn, I have Alexis, my friends, and Quinn."

"I know Quinn is there to help you but you need more than that." Leroy said. "How about we find you a therapist? That did help you a long time ago.'

"Dad? Daddy? Please just stop! I don't need a therapist! So please just stop treating me like a child!" Rachel yelled. Before Leroy or Hiram could speak, Finn came back with Alexis in his arms.

They both nod and hug and kiss their daughter goodbye. They hug Finn. "Bye dads." Rachel said. After they left, she grabs a cardigan, and her purse.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I just need some time alone." Rachel said and stormed out of the house.

* * *

She knew it was getting late out. She felt ashamed of herself for storming out on her family but she needed to get away. She couldn't believe Finn would do that behind her back. She wanted to hate him but deep down she knew she couldn't.

He's the love of her life. He's always there to protect her. She parked at her favorite vegan bakery. She called Quinn the minute she stepped out of the house and asked to meet her there and she was lucky enough that she wasn't so busy. Rachel received a text message that Quinn was already there.

As she got out of her car she felt someone roughly grab her arm. She turned around and felt her body froze. "I told you this isn't over." Brody says.

He wouldn't let go. "Yes it is over! Just please stop!"

"Why should I stop? You enjoyed all of it." He smiles. Rachel tried to let go but he held on tighter. He grabbed her and threw her inside a woods.

At the very same place she was last raped when she was nineteen. " You know you want this."

"N-no!" Rachel yelled trying to fight back. She saw him unzipped his pants and taking his shirt off. He unzippered her jeans and removed her shirt and bra. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Please! No!" She knew he was getting rough. He was becoming very violent. His breath smelled like alcohol. She tried to escape but he would push her down harder.

"This is what I've been waiting for all these years. Rachel Berry, I've missed you." He touched her everywhere. He never stopped pressing his lips roughly against her's and her body.

"Please! Stop it! Get off!" Rachel hated every minute of this.

All she was hoping for was that this was a horrible nightmare or a flashback. She never wants to accept the fact that this is reality.

Brody stayed like that for another hour and a half. He dressed himself and left Rachel lying naked on the ground, and she was bleeding in between her legs.

He saw her face and she was so pale. "Enjoyed it?"

She shook her head. She never stopped shaking. "Good. Glad you did." And with that Brody ran.

He's always raped her. He's never left her with a pool of blood.

All she could do was let out a painful sob.

All of this sobbing was a cry for help.

* * *

**Uh oh please don't hate me...so keep reading and reviewing please and thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quinn was getting anxious. She began to worry for Rachel after waiting for quite a while. She grabbed her phone and called her. She called her not once but four times. She never got an answer. She decided to finally call Finn and asked if he's seen Rachel.

He says he hasn't and told her the story of how she stormed out of the house. Finn began to worry about Rachel when Quinn said she never met up with her. He called the Berries to watch Alexis and he drove to the vegan bakery. He met up with Quinn and they both hug. "I'm so worried about her." Quinn said pacing back and forth.

"Her car is parked outside. Where could she be?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, Finn! You don't think-" Quinn stopped herself. She and Finn both ran outside and looked for Rachel.

They searched and searched and finally Quinn heard out a weak painful sob. Her heart dropped when she saw Rachel lying naked on the ground with a pool of blood.

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn cried. She let go of her sweater and wanted to cover Rachel with it but she wouldn't let her. "Rach? Rachel, honey...it's just me."

Finn rushed over and his face fell when he saw his wife. "Oh my... Rachel! Baby!" He grabbed his jacket and covered her with it.

He carefully carried her into his car. The three of them rushed to the hospital.

* * *

She was so traumatized at the hospital. She wouldn't even let anyone near her and refused to talk to any of the cops.

Finn never left her side. He knew she has lost a lot of blood. He knew she was feeling so weak. The doctors told them that she would have to stay in the hospital for a few days. He and Quinn never stopped crying.

Rachel has been lying on her hospital bed shaking while Finn held her hand. "Baby? I'm so glad we found you. I'm so glad you're okay..You had us worried sick. I'm so, so, so sad this had to happen to you again. I hat e myself for letting you storm out." Finn cried in between his sentences.

Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Finn? Don't hate yourself. This isn't you're fault. It's not anyone's fault."

"But if I stopped her from storming out-this wouldn't have happened!" Finn yelled. Rachel let go of Finn's hand. They saw her jump after the sound of his voice. "Oh, baby! I'm sorry."

They both stared at Rachel tried to open her mouth. "Baby? I'm here..." He strokes her arm gently.

"The blood...the blood..." Rachel began to sob and Finn sat on her hospital bed with her allowing her to sob onto her shoulders.

"Shh..they stopped the bleeding. You lost a lot of blood baby, but you're okay now."

"No. Not okay...the blood." Rachel repeats herself.

Quinn had to turn around. She couldn't face to see Rachel like this.

Theses were going to be the most dreadful days of their lives in the hospital.

* * *

It was like she was nineteen all over again. She told the police what has happened and gave out Brody's name. They promised they would keep a good look out for him. She cuddled all day with Rachel's fathers and Finn felt so helpless. Rachel kept apologizing how stupid she was being to Leroy and Hiram. They told her to stop and relax cause none of this is her fault. Quinn and Puck called everyone and told them what happened. They were all very devastated to hear what happened, especially Kurt and Blaine. Quinn forced a smile when she told Rachel they would come home from New York. They were both huge successful Broadway Stars.

There were still homemade vegan banana bread and Quinn gave Rachel a plate and a cup of tea. "You okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head. She leaned her head against her father's shoulder.

"Kurt and Blaine are coming over." Quinn forces a smile. "They miss you tons, honey." Rachel nods. Finn walks over and sits next to Leroy. "It's okay. Are you up for any visitors?"

Rachel shook her head. "Puck wants to come over. Alexis really misses you." Quinn spoke up.

For the past couple of days Alexis has been staying with either the Berries or Puckermans. "I miss my baby." She spoke softly. "Please bring her home, please." She pleaded.

Finn nods. "We want to bring her home, we do..."

"I miss everything. I miss my life!" Rachel removed her head from her father's shoulder. "I hate all of this! I don't know why I keep getting raped! It's not fair! The world is against me!'

"Hey, hey...shh..." Finn strokes her back. "No! Just no! The world is punishing me. I'm an adult, married, and getting raped. I thought when I was bleeding my life was over. I thought I would be dead by now..sometimes I wish I was dead so it won't happen again."

Everyone stared at her. "You don't mean that!" Finn said. "Stop this!"

"Just tell me good news, did they find him?" Rachel asked. She looked at Quinn who was crying, her father's in tears, and Finn as well. She waited patiently...

She sighs as she realizes she isn't getting any response. The phone rings and Finn answers it. Everyone watched him blink and nod and then drop the phone. "What is it, Finn?" Hiram asked.

"Witness says there was a guy who jumped off a bridge earlier today. The guy confessed what he did and the witness said his name was Brody." Finn was in complete shock. Rachel ran to Finn and buried her face onto his chest.

"Finn! Finn!" She cried. "Shh...you'll be okay. I promise you. " Finn whispers in her ear. "Please Rachel, please..."

Quinn, Finn, Leroy, and Hiram all glanced worried looks on their faces. They all know what they were thinking.

This is all too much for Rachel Berry.

* * *

**And there you go! If you're a Brody fan then I'm sorry but..yeahh.**

**Please MORE reviews thank you**

**Don't stop reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

All she wanted was the pain to go away. All she wanted was a full night of sleep without having to wake up every five minutes. All she wanted was to see her daughter who was staying with Puck. Quinn has never left her side, neither Finn, nor her fathers.

She always had her head rested on either Finn or her father's chest. She couldn't even watch her favorite musicals. She laid down on Leroy's lap feeling safe.

"How's my baby girl doing?" Hiram asked bringing some tea. "Is someone tired?" Rachel nods and tries to close her eyes.

"She barely got any sleep last night." Finn spoke up. "She's exhausted."

As Rachel closed her eyes, she opened them, and then sat back up. "Stop the blood! Just stop it!" She cried looking down to her legs. Finn, her fathers, and Quinn surround her.

Finn sighs. This is exactly what kept happening last night. "Baby? There is no blood. The doctors stopped you from bleeding. Baby, please understand..."

"I see it, Finn." She cried. Her face began to look as pale as a ghost.

"Darling, he's right. There is no blood at all." Leroy says pulling her close into a hug for comfort.

"Make it stop!" Rachel begs. "Make it stop!"

Quinn cries on Finn's shoulder. "Did this just start happening?" Quinn asked.

"Just last night..after we told her about..." Finn stopped himself.

"My poor Rachel." Quinn said letting go. She bends down on her knees. "Rachel? Honey, it's Quinn. I'm promising you that there is no blood what's-so-ever. You haven't bled since the hospital...there is nothing. Please take deep breaths for me and for everyone in this room who loves and cares about you."

Rachel stares at Quinn. She takes several deep breaths and hugs her tightly. "I-so sorry." She apologizes.

Quinn shook her head. "No, no..Don't apologize about anything."

And for the first time Rachel was able to fall asleep in her father's arms peacefully.

* * *

Finn offered to stay with Rachel while she slept. Leroy, Quinn, and Hiram were in the kitchen discussing about a therapist Rachel could see. They found one who was close to her previous therapist Dr. Jonas.

They all new she needed to see one. There was no stopping her now. Leroy picked up the phone, dialed the number, explained his daughter's traumatic story, and signed her up for her appointment. "I feel horrible." Quinn said crying, wiping her tears. "I'm supposed to be her friend but I feel like I'm going behind her back."

The Berries shook their head. "You're not going behind her back. This may be good for her." Hiram responds.

"I feel so horrible. When I found her it was like-" Quinn covered her mouth as she let out a sob. Leroy and Hiram walk over to comfort her. "Sh...it's okay. You found her..."

"She doesn't deserve any of this. She can't sleep, we don't want Alexis anywhere near her, and it's just...so painful." She says. "Mr. Berries? Would you mind? I'd like to go with Rachel to her first appointment. She needs a friend."

Leroy and Hiram smile. "Of course you can go." They smile at her. "You're an amazing friend to Rachel. She really looks up to you."

The three of them hug each other with tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

Finn checks his watch. He smiled when he saw that Rachel slept for a good two hours and a half. He gently kept stroking her arms as she breathed and snored quietly.

He couldn't understand why this happened again. To him, it made him feel sick to his stomach, he was angry at the world, and he was angry at him. There's nothing anyone can do about Rachel's pain because he committed suicide. He hated how she can't even fight for justice anymore.

Rachel woke up and sat up. "Finn! The blood...its' there!" _It's happening again.._ He thought. He moved to face Rachel. "No. There is no blood. You were just having a nightmare."

"You don't see the blood?" Rachel asked.

"No, baby. No, no blood." Finn said.

"But I see-" Rachel was cut off. "No, baby. You don't see anything.. There is nothing there."

Rachel shook her head. "Oh, Finn! I hate this so much!" He holds her tigth. "Sh..I'm here now."

"Finn?" Rachel said. "I'm hungry." She said after they both heard their stomach growling. Finn laughs which caused Rachel to giggle.

"Did I just see you giggle, baby?" Finn asked.

"No! I didn't giggle." Rachel glared at him. HE can't remember the last time Rachel laughed or smiled.

She clinged onto him as they walked into the kitchen. Leroy, Hiram, and Quinn stood up as they were still crying. "Someone's stomach growled." Finn laughed as Rachel smiled. Finn saw the faces of the three facing them. He suddenly remembered what they were up too.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Rachel? We love you so much that we want to see you get better. Rachel? I'll come with you."

Rachel blinks and looks at Finn. "What is she talking about?"

"We scheduled you for your first appointment with a new therapist. She's very friendly and is good friends with Dr. Jonas." Leroy responds. Rachel's heart dropped. How could they do this to her behind her back? Did they want her to suffer more?

"No!" She ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Finn sighs and ran after her. "I want her to get help." Quinn says.

Leroy and Hiram both nod agreeing. "We all want her to get help. We all hope for the best." Hiram said.

They'll do anything to get Rachel back and to help her get through this journey.

* * *

**Please more reviews? Don't stop reading! Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was no turning back. She couldn't run away. She still couldn't believe she was sitting in her first therapy session. She met her new therapist Dr. Matthews who seems very friendly. Finn and Quinn asked if they could stay inside with her and it was not a problem.

Dr. Matthews was aware of Rachel's past history. She's also aware of what just happened to her. Rachel sat in the middle and held onto Finn and Quinn's hand. "Would you like to tell me about yourself, honey? That way I get to know you more." Dr. Matthews began.

Rachel nods. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a mother and a wife. I'm a vocal teacher at Eleanor High School but before that I had huge dreams." Rachel said. She promised she would talk about herself which is always the easy part.

"I wanted to be on Broadway. I wanted to be a famous Broadway star. I wanted to land in every Broadway lead musical. It was who I am. It's my dream, my passion, but I had to give it up."

Dr. Matthews listens to every word she says. "Why?" She asked. Rachel looks at Finn and Quinn for help. "Please don't make me go back. I don't want to talk about my past."

She waited for Dr. Matthews to respond. She knows about Rachel's past but she wanted to see if Rachel would tell her about it herself. "Alright, Rachel." Dr. Matthews says, writing down a few notes. "Do you enjoy with what you are right now?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"I love every minute of who I am and what I do. A teacher, a mother, and a wife...I think for now it's better than Broadway." Rachel responds with full confidence.

"That's what I like to hear. I like to hear full confidence." Dr. Matthews smiles. "Now Rachel, do you know why you're here?" Dr. Matthews asked.

She observes Rachel as she began shaking. She kept staring back and forth to Finn and Quinn. Finn rubs her back and whispers in her ears. "I talked to Finn about this last night. I know why I'm here and I know that I have to talk about it."

Quinn nods her head as she encourages her friend to keep going. "After twenty years in prison, my rapist, and abuser came back for me. Quinn's husband saw him first and then I saw him. I saw him the second time and that's when my life changed. It was my fault because I was angry with my dad's and I stormed out. I called Quinn to meet up at the vegan bakery. I got out of my car and I felt someone grab my arm. It was him. He told me it wasn't over and I said yes it is, please just stop. He asked me, 'why should I? You enjoyed all of it.' I really tried to let go but he grabbed me and threw me into the woods. He said, 'You know you want this.' I kept pleading no and for him to stop. I saw him unzipped his pants and he took his shirt off. He unzippered my jeans and removed my shirt and bra. I couldn't stop shaking. I kept pleading him over and over. He was getting violent. His breath smelt like alcohol. I wanted to escape, I really did...but he pushed me down hard! He said to me, 'This is what I've been waiting for all these years. Rachel Berry, I've missed you.' He touched me everywhere. I screamed at him, 'Please! Stop it! Stop it! Get off!" I hated every minute of it. He asked me if, 'I enjoyed it?' Next thing you know I'm laying on the ground with blood dripping in between my legs." She had to stop right there. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Finn continues rubbing her back and Quinn as well. "They found me." She choked in between her sobs. "I was so lucky they found me. They never heard this story..Only my dads and the cops. I didn't want them to hear!"

Dr. Matthews felt anger inside of her. This young woman is going through so much. She handed her a box of tissue. "Rachel? How are you sleeping at night?"

"I'm not sleeping...I wake up every minute. I keep seeing blood when there is no blood." She said looking down between her legs. "There's no blood?" She asked Finn and Quinn.

Finn closed his eyes and felt fresh tears. "No. There's no blood, baby." He said wiping his tears away.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. Rachel? I've dealt with a lot of young girls, teens, and woman who is dealing with the same issue as you. They're very traumatized but later on as they see me, they feel like they get their life back on track. I promise you that I will help you get better. You can bring Finn and Quinn any time you come here." Dr. Matthews says.

"I have one thing to say." Rachel said, feeling her body shaking. "Did you know he committed suicide? Did you know that he jumped off a bridge?" Rachel asked. Dr. Matthews was in shocked. Her father's must of left that part of the story out. "There's no way you can help me because I can't fight for my own justice." Rachel said standing up and grabbed her purse. "Can we go now? Please, please...I don't want to talk anymore." Quinn and Finn nod. Standing up.

Rachel leaves the room without thanking Dr. Matthews. "We're so sorry about that." Finn apologizes for his wife.

"It's understandable. Just try and talk to her. I know it's not easy." D r. Matthews gave Finn and Quinn advice. "Can I see her next Friday?" Finn nods. They thank Dr. Matthews and leave the office.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and walked out of the building. Finn stood behind Dr. Matthew's door and leaned against the wall.

He covers his hands and sob uncontrollably.

He felt for Rachel. He felt all her pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Weeks have passed. They finally agreed in sending Alexis back home. Rachel has missed her daughter so much. She never wanted to let go of her.

She was told by Finn that Kurt and Blaine would be stopping by. They heard about what happened with Rachel and felt horrible. Kurt and Blaine lives in New York, both huge Broadway stars, and very successful.

Rachel was hanging on there. Every now and then she would still complain about seeing the blood. She continued to see Dr. Matthews which her family was happy for her.

She wanted to get up her feet and cook for Kurt and Blaine. She has missed them so much. Living in New York and being in Broadway she felt like she never gets to see them. The door bell rang and Finn answered it holding Alexis.

All of them hug each other. "Who is this little girl?" Kurt asked tickling Alexis. "Uncle Kurty!" She giggles.

Blaine takes Alexis from Kurt. "Come here squirt!' He says. "Uncle Blaine missed you."

"We have a lot of presents for you." Kurt said smiling.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Guys? You didn't have too..."

"What?" They both said. Finn rolled his eyes once more. "Give me back my child." They laugh and head to the kitchen.

Rachel's face light up when she saw her two good friends. "Kurt! Blaine! Oh my gosh! I've missed you two so much!" She says hugging both of them.

"Hi, Rachel. We've missed you." They both said.

"Come, eat. I know you are both very hungry." Rachel said. She sets up the table and feeds them her famous pot roast. She also made vegan pasta for herself.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances at one another and worried about how Rachel was acting.

* * *

Quinn and Puck came over with their son Nathan. It was a little gathering at the Hudson's household. "So, Kurt and Blaine? How are you two? How's New York?" Rachel asked all smiles.

"New York is wonderful. Everyone accepts us for who we are. It's great." Blaine said kissing Kurt.

Rachel smiles. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Broadway is like your dream."

Quinn stares at Rachel and then at Finn. "Rachel? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Quinn! I'm just happy to see them." Rachel said.

It was weird for Quinn and Finn to see her this happy.

"Rachel? How's everything going with you?" Blaine asked.

They all saw Rachel's face fall. She looks down. "I mean with teaching..." Blaine adds.

"Oh!" She smiles. "I love teaching. The kids are great." She smiles with pride. "I love my job." For Kurt and Blaine they wanted to ask Rachel how she was doing emotionally.

They didn't want to ruin her parade. Puck looks over at the two kids when he saw Nathan trying to kiss Alexis. "Hey! Little Puck. Come here." He yells for his son. Nathan skips to his father. "Am I in trouble?"

"You don't try to kiss a girl. You're four. You're too young!" Puck warns his son. He lifts him up to his laugh. Quinn laughs and smoothes her son's hair. "Daddy is right. No kissing."

Finn stares at Alexis and she walks over to them. "Daddy? Boy kiss me."

Rachel laughs at her daughter's cuteness. "No, silly. Boy didn't kiss you. He tried to kiss you. No one is kissing my little girl..and you certainly aren't kissing anyone until you're twenty five."

Everyone laughed.

This was what Rachel needs. She needed family time, laughter, and love.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left and headed to Carole and Burt's house.

Puck, Quinn, and Nathan stayed over for a little while. Rachel had the best day of her life after a while.

She started to sing. Finn smiles after hearing her voice. He hasn't heard it in so long. "You're in such a mood."

"Of course I am! I love that everyone's here. Family is very important to me." Rachel said kissing him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Berry." Puck said hugging Rachel. "Quinn comes home every night and cries. She's so worried for you." Puck said.

This had pushed Rachel's mood back. "Puck..." Quinn warns him. Rachel suddenly became quiet and held onto Finn's arm. "Finn? The blood..." She said all of the sudden. "Make it stop...oh no. I feel sick." She ran to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Puck asked.

"She gets theses every now and then. Sometimes she fears that there is blood in between her legs when there really isn't. I hate when this happens." Finn said trying not to cry.

Quinn ran to the bathroom to check on her. She found Rachel throwing up on the toilet. Quinn held her hair and rubs her back. She vomited until there was nothing left. "I feel..so well."

"Shh.. I'll help you get washed up and fix you some tea." Quinn said. Rachel nods and Quinn helps her get up. Rachel washes her mouth and they both leave the bathroom.

Finn rushed over her. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so well. I feel sick.." Rachel repeated herself. Rachel collapsed on the couch. She hated how sick she felt all of the sudden.

* * *

**Uh oh! A little cliffhanger...please keep reading and More reviews please. They really motivate me :)**

**What could possibly be wrong with Rachel?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

There was something wrong with her. She wasn't feel so great. She and Quinn had a little get together while the guys were with the kids. Rachel then remembers she hasn't got her period in a while and counts her calendar. This is what she feared. Quinn came over with several pregnancy tests.

Rachel took all of them.

And all of them were positive. She cries and her cries turned into sobs. Quinn held an her emotional friend and allowed her to sob on her shoulder. "I don't know what to do. This hurts me so much. If I tell Finn..."

Quinn rubs her back. "Shh. Rachel? I will be here every step of the way. I know this is scary. I will be here when you tell everyone but you have to go see a doctor."

"I don't want it to be true." Rachel said in between her sobs. "Please? Do you have more? Maybe it was a mistake..."

"No, honey..I'm sorry." Quinn says trying to calm down Rachel. "Rachel? Sh, honey...take deep breaths. I'll be there with you when you tell Finn. I promise." Rachel just nods and continues to sob.

She was violently shaking

* * *

Puck offered to entertain the kids in the other room while Finn, Quinn, and Rachel had a talk in the living room. By now, Rachel hasn't stopped crying. She wraps her arms around Fin and began sobbing again.

Finn strokes her back gently. He could feel her heart pounding and she was still shaking. "What's the matter? Oh, baby..."

"She has something important to tell you. It's not my place." Quinn said wiping her tears away. She hasn't moved at all.

"Baby, please...why are you so upset? Please talk to me..." Finn continued to stroke her.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't. I'm really up-se-upset." She sobbed. Finn knew it was never a good thing when she stutters. "I know you're upset and I hate it when you are . But please, please tell me..."

"My life isn't fair! It's not yours! It should be yours! It's not! It's his!" She let go of Finn. "He killed himself and left me like this!"

Finn exchanged worried glances at Quinn who was still crying. "I don't want to do anything that I will regret forever as long as I live."

He was lost. He was confused. He tried to figure out what she was talking about. He lets her continue. "I don't want to be pregnant with his child!"

His face fell. He couldn't believe the words she was saying at this very moment. _Pregnant and his child?_ She collapsed down on her knees. He rushed over to hold her but she pushed him away. For Finn and Quinn it killed them seeing her like this.

* * *

They went to their first doctor's appointment the next day. Everything was healthy with the baby. Rachel couldn't tell her doctor the story about what recently happened so Finn explained it while he held her.

Her doctor said crying isn't healthy for the baby. Her doctor is aware of how she's been sleeping. Her doctor asked what she wants to do with the baby.

"Keep it." Rachel responds in between sobs. "I can't kill him or her. I'll never forgive myself if I do. I can't give him or her up for adoption because my birth mother did that to me."

"Okay, Rachel. I'm sorry." Her doctor apologizes. "You will find the sex of the baby soon..."

"O-okay." Rachel says calming down. She gave them a first sonogram.

Rachel continues to sob and nod her head. "It isn't fair. It isn't fair. He killed himself...I'm pregnant with his child!" She was angry. She had every right to be angry.

"I'll give you two a moment alone." Her doctor left left the room.

Finn rocks her back and forth. She was so upset, angry, and hurt. "We will continue to see Dr. Matthews. Every day you'll get better, every day I'll make sure you're taking good care of the baby, every day I'll make sure you get some sleep. Baby? I want to keep you and the baby healthy. Remember, we also have Alexis. She needs her mother to stay strong and happy. Okay? I love you."

"I-I-love you too." She said sobbing. "But Finn? I love Alexis with all my heart. She's my pride and joy. She's my everything. Can I say the same thing for this baby?"

He didn't know what to say. He was in lost for words.

* * *

**So here's another one. I'm not really good with this whole baby pregnancy. I may also skip a few months. How will Rachel continue to keep strong and happy for the baby? And by now things will get better, I promise. :)**

**Please read and more & more reviews. Thank you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She's been doing a lot better. It took a lot of time. She continues to see Dr. Matthews and has less nightmares. She and Finn has found the sex of the baby. They were expecting another baby girl. Her fathers have been there for her like always. She has a lot took the rest of the year off from work.

She explained to Alexis that she was going to be a big sister soon. "Mommy? I like the new baby?" Alexis asked while she and Rachel baked vegan brownies.

"I hope you will." Rachel smiles.

Alexis sighs. "I your little girl!" She cried.

Rachel would never know what her daughter feels like. She's always been an only child. "We talked about this with daddy. We will always love you. We will love you and your new baby sister the same." Rachel says kissing her daughter.

"She sleep in my room?" Alexis asked.

"No, baby. We're turning the guest room into the a new room for your baby sister." Rachel responds. "Oh, be careful. T hose brownies are hot."

"Mommy? I not like her." Alexis announces. "You and daddy are for me."

"Alexis? That isn't very nice, sweetie. You haven't met your baby sister."

"I don't want too." Alexis smiles. "Brownie please?" She asked poillietely. Rachel sighs and nods. She pours a glass of milk on her sippy cup.

This has been happening every day, ever since Alexis found out that she was going to be a big sister.

* * *

Finn came home after a long day. He found it cute when he saw Rachel lying down on the couch eating a carton of ice cream and Alexis taking a nap. "I bought you some groceries. Pickles, jelly, peanut butter, all that random stuff you've been craving for." He says laughing.

Rachel smiles. Finn walks over to the bathroom and washes his hands. "How was work?"

"Tiring. It's a new school year." Finn says kissing Rachel. "And how was your day?"

"Exchausting. I baked vegan brownies with Alexis. She is really jealous about being a big sister. She says she is our little girl and me and you are only for her." Rachel sighs. "What are we going to do? In four months she'll be here, Alexis will still be jealous."

Finn sighs. "Hey..don't worry about it. Tonight we will have a daddy/daughter talk."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Please help her change her mind." Rachel says.

"You know I will." Finn says smiling at both Alexis and Rachel.

He watched her throw her spoon inside the ice cream carton. "I can't believe I ate all of this! I'm so fat and ugly."

_Here she goes..her crazy hormones. They would come and go. "_I baked brownies and ate five of them. I can't fit in any of my old clothes. I hate maternity clothes! I hate them! I look like a balloon! Quinn was never this fat!" She threw her ice cream on the table, sat back down, and pouted.

"Is this the hormones talking?" Finn asked.

"Shut up!" Rahcel yelled. "You try to be pregnant for once." She slowly gets up.

"Babe! I'm sorry." Finn apologizes following her. "I'm sorry. You are very beautiful. You are not fat."

Rachel glared at him. "You're a total liar. I'm really fat!"

"Babe, enough...relax. Please? For me?" Finn says wrapping his arms around her. "Fine. I'll relax but you promise you have to talk to our daughter."

"That a girl." Finn said kissing her. Rachel glares at him.

_Sometimes these pregnancy hormones makes him laugh..._Most of the time she was really angry.

And then there are her hormones in which she cries when she thinks about how she became like this.

They both knew it was going to be a long rollercoaster.

* * *

Finn watches his baby girl get tucked in bed by her mommy. His baby girl was getting so big. In a couple of months she'll be four years old.

He kept smiling when Rachel sang a lullaby to her.

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

_**Up above the world so high**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky**_

"Good night my little star. I love you so much." Rachel says hugging and kissing her daughter goodnight.

"Good night mommy." She says smiling. "Love me more than the baby?" She asked.

"Alexis..." Rachel warns her daughter. "Be nice." She says. "And I love you very much." With that Rachel got up and left.

He sat down on the chair Rachel sat on. "Hey my big girl." He said smiling.

"Hi daddy." Alexis greets him with a smile.

"You're getting so big each day. You're my big girl. You know what big girls do?" Finn asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No."

"Well, big girls are very special. Big girls love to be a big sister. They love to protect they're little brother or sister from getting hurt. They teach them from right and wrong. I know that is what you are going to do when your baby sister comes."

"But you and mommy not love me. You forget." Alexis said pouting, looking away from her father.

"Oh, honey! That's not true. We will always love you. We won't forget about you."

"Do you promise?" Alexis asked.

"I promise you." Finn said kissing his daughter. "You will be an amazing big sister. You will love having your baby sister as a best friend."

"Sorry, daddy. I mean to mommy." He could see that his daughter was almost close to tears.

He shook his head and stroke her arms. "Hey...you were never mean. IT's okay, Alexis."

"I love you daddy. I love mommy and the baby." She hugs her father. Finn has always loved his daughter's warm hugs. "I love you too, my precious big girl. Good night. Sweet dreams." With that he left the nightlight on and left the door half opened.

He found Rachel leaning against the wall listening to every word. He saw tears in his eyes. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I heard every word. You are the best husband and father in the world." She said crying and hugging him.

"And I will continue to be. We'll be happy, I promise." He said wrapping his arms aroundher. They walked to their master bed room and got ready for bed.

At this very moment all they hope was for happiness throughout this long journey.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The hormones were driving Finn crazy. He couldn't take it any longer and at one point Rachel had to be at bed rest. She just wanted to get up on her feet. She wanted to move around. She hated feeling this way.

And she's now nine months. It was time. It was time to bring in a beautiful baby girl into the world. Her water broke after she picked up Alexis from school. Finn, Quinn, Puck, Nathan, and Puck all rushed to get her to the hospital.

Finn was also in pain with Rachel squeezing his hand hard. "I hate this! Get this baby out! I hate him for doing this to me! It's not even your baby!" She was screaming, really loud.

The doctors were aware of her story. Everyone was. Finn and her father stayed by her side. "Get her out! Ow!"

A male doctor came by her. "Rachel? You're doing great, just take deep breaths, and the baby will come..." Dr. Hunter encourages her.

"No! Stop it! Stop! No No!" She started yelling. Finn ran his hand over his head. He knew what this meant. "Baby? Please, calm down. He's a doctor. He knows what he's doing."

"He can't touch me! Don't touch me!" She continued yelling. "Finn, please! Get away! Don't touch!" A female nurse stepped by and took over. "Rachel? We're going to get your baby out. We need you to breath and continue what you're doing. Finn is right, you're doing great." Nurse Jackie says.

Rachel nods. She stares at her fathers. "Daddies? He won't touch me right? Not right now, not after?"

Her father's closed her eyes. "No, baby. Not right now. Just do what the doctors tell you and she'll be here." Hiram tells her.

"Okay, are you ready?" Nurse Jackie asked. She was surrounded by doctors and nurses. She wanted to run out of the room. She couldn't do this.

They kept telling her to push. Rachel did as what she was told. She was sweating and squeezed both of her fathers and Finn's hands.

While giving birth she started crying out pain. She didn't know how she did this.

She heard a cry coming out and the nurses and doctors held her baby girl. "Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Hudson. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

* * *

They let Rachel hold her as she cried with pride and joy. In her eyes, she was a beautiful baby. She smiles at Finn, Hiram, and Leroy. "Finn? Daddies? She's so, so, so beautiful." She said smiling down at her beautiful baby girl.

Everyone came by to see Rachel and meet the new baby. Alexis kept telling the Puckermans that she really likes the name Emily. Puck kept arguing that maybe Rachel wants to name her Barbra. Alexis pouted each time Puck disagreed with her.

"Emily a bad name. I like Christine." Nathan stuck his tongue at Alexis.

Alexis was still pouting and crossed her arms. "Okay, you two. Enough. Let's go see mommy and meet the new baby." Quinn says trying not to laugh.

The four of them walk in. Alexis ran to her father and sat on his lap. "Daddy!" She says with a huge smile. "Hi, mommy! That the baby?" She asked.

Rachel nods smiling. "This is your new sister."

"What her name?" Alexis asked.

"Remember how you told us that you really liked the name Emily?" Finn says. Alexis nods with excitement. "Well, we're naming her Emily Nicole Berry Hudson."

Alexis claps. "I like that! She looks like mommy." She giggles.

"Emily? I'd like you to meet your big sister, Alexis. Isn't she so beautiful?" Rachel said in tears.

"I beautiful." Alexis says. "She too."

Everyone smiles. Leroy and Hiram take several family pictures. They take pictures with the Hudsons as well and one with the Hudsons and Puckermans.

"Rachel? She is gorgeous." Quinn said smiling.

Puck laughs. "Face it Hudson, none of your girls will look like you." Finn glares at Puck who continues to laugh. "Noah? The girls look like they're father too."

"I said this many times and I'll say it again." Finn says. "Emily? You and your big sister aren't dating until they're twenty-five or maybe a little older than that."

The room was filled with laughter.

* * *

After a day of staying in the hospital, the Hudsons came home with full of surprises. Everyone was there to see the baby and celebrate. Kurt and Blaine were only there for a day. They couldn't believe how gorgeous the baby was.

The family walked upstairs together. Rachel never let go of her little girl. "You are going to be a mommy's girl. I know, you are. You precious little thing. You have such a cute nose." Rachel says in her little cute baby voice. "You're so beautiful. Mommy loves you so much."

"And daddy loves you so much." Finn says as they lay in bed together. "I'm so very lucky. I'm a father, a husband, and I have three beautiful little ladies in my life."

Rachel gives her husband a look. "Little?" She glared.

"Okay..but you know what I mean!" Finn says laughing. He wraps his arms around her. "Alexis is in bed?"

"Yes. She wanted to sleep with us because Emily is. I told her 'no baby, that's not what big girls do.' She's a little pouty tonight." Finn sighs.

He observes Rachel as he sees tears streaming down her face. "I hope she'll get over this. I feel so bad. I love both of my girls! She makes me feel like I'm a bad mother..."

Finn shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop it. Alexis is going through a phase. You are not a bad mother. You're perfect, you're beautiful, you're amazing, and you're inspiring."

"No, I'm not. I still don't know how you still love me after everything." Rachel said crying. "No one should ever still love me."

"Rachel, enough...I don't like when you do this."

"But it's true!" Rachel said crying even harder. "Alexis doesn't love me anymore. Emily won't love me if she finds out the truth! You-you don't love me either because she isn't yours."

He closed his eyes. "Babe? Enough, okay? I can't listen to everything you're saying because none of this is true. I don't care who she came from. Remember that I told you that I'm the father. Not him, he is never going to be the father. I am. I will always be the father. Emily doesn't need to know about the past."

"But she'll get suspicious if she doesn't look like you! Finn, I can't do this...I can't lie to my beautiful baby girl."

"You're not lying. It's not you're place to tell her that you were raped. It's not your place to tell her that her birth father committed suicide. Baby, I know this is going to be hard to forget, but I want you to try. I want you to try, okay? Forget about the past and be happy with the future." He strokes her arm as she continued to cry.

"It's hard, Finn! I can never get over it. I can't. I love Emily but I know every time I look at her I think of him." She gave Emily to Finn so she could cover her hands on her face. Finn sighed heavily with frustration.

He knew what would make her stop feeling like this. He stares down at his new beautiful baby girl and then at Rachel who wouldn't look up to him.

_**Well, you done done me in, you bet I felt it**_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_**I fell right through the cracks**_

_**Now I'm trying to get back**_

_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**_

_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love love, love, love**_

_**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing**_

_**We're just one big family**_

_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, love, love, loved, loved**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait I'm sure**_

_**There's no need to complicate**_

_**Our time is short**_

_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_**Do you want to, come on**_

_**Scootch over closer dear**_

_**And I will nibble your ear**_

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**_

_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**_

_**But my breath fogged up the glass**_

_**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**_

_**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**_

_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**_

_**It's what we aim to do**_

_**Our name is our virtue**_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**_

_**So please don't please don't please don't**_

_**There's no need to complicate**_

_**'Cause our time is short**_

_**This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours**_

_**Oh I'm yours, oh I'm yours, oh**_

_**Baby, do believe I'm yours**_

_**You best believe, you best believe I'm yours**_

He felt fresh tears streaming down his face. He meant every word he sang.

He sang to her in hopes for Rachel to stop feeling down about herself. It didn't work. "Oh, Rachel...I love you. I'm yours, remember?"

"I'm sorry I'm being a big baby. I'm sorry for all of this. I'm just tired and exhausted. I don't know what to do or how I'll get over everything. My only hope is that Emily NEVER finds out." Rachel says. Her cries has turned into sobs.

Finn took Emily out of her mother's arms. "I promise you. Emily will never find out. We will always be happy. Emily will know that she has a mommy and daddy who loves her so much. Rachel? We won't let your past get to us. We will be strong, supportive, and loving parents."

Rachel nods while sobbing. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Finn says forcing a smile. "We'll be a happy family. No matter what."

And he was right. He knew they would be okay.

He knew they would be happy.

He knew they would stick together through thick and thin.

* * *

**AU: I don't own I'm Yours it is own by Jason Mraz. And this is the end to my story. Should I do a third sequel when the girls get older? I have something in mind but LET ME KNOW what you think please :)**


End file.
